Le goût de vivre
by vane84
Summary: OS. Où sont partis Argent et Isaac à la fin de la saison 3 ? Et pourquoi Argent est-il revenu seul ?


_**J'ai eu une envie subite d'écrire sur le personnage d'Isaac que j'adore et qui n'a pas été assez exploité à mon sens !**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

Aussitôt après avoir réussi à emprisonner le Nogitsune, Isaac et Argent avaient décidé de partir, le temps de faire leur deuil et de mettre la boite du Nogitsune dans un endroit aussi puissant que le Nemeton. Argent avait proposé à Isaac de l'emmener en France, sur leurs terres, en Lozère, à l'endroit où leur lignée avait commencé. Argent lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait sur leurs terres un lieu consacré par les druides il y avait des centaines d'années et que cet endroit serait parfait pour dissimuler la boite en toute sécurité.

Le jeune homme avait accepté immédiatement, ravi de pouvoir partir de toutes ces histoires. Depuis qu'il faisait partie de la meute de Scott, Isaac avait appris à découvrir de nouveaux sentiments tels que l'amitié, la loyauté et même l'amour grâce à Allison. Malheureusement, le bonheur avait été de courte durée et la mélancolie l'habitait dès lors. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle peine, à vrai dire, en y repensant, la dernière fois c'était quand il avait perdu son frère. N'ayant pas connu sa mère, qui était morte en le mettant au monde, c'était son frère qui était son repère, son mentor et qui le protégeait de leur père mais lorsqu'il était parti à la guerre et qu'il n'en était jamais revenu, le monde d'Isaac tout entier s'était écroulé. Il n'avait alors pu compter que sur lui-même et sa vie n'était que routine entre cours et violence paternelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un loup-garou.

Certes, Scott était son alpha mais il avait besoin de respirer et cela ne pouvait pas être le cas à Beacon Hills. La proposition d'Argent était donc tombée à point. Par ailleurs, il savait que cet homme pourrait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les loups garous alors ils étaient partis, ensemble. Isaac se rappela avoir été à la rencontre de son alpha pour lui parler de sa décision.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Scott était en train de faire ses devoirs d'été quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il vit Isaac qui se tenait devant lui, la mine défaite. Si lui-même avait du mal à gérer la mort d'Allison, Isaac était visiblement tout autant touché par cette perte._

 _\- Je peux t'aider ?_ demanda Scott _._

 _\- Non, tu ne peux pas mais merci. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Mr Argent m'a proposé de partir quelque temps en France._

 _\- Et tu comptes accepter ?_

 _\- Ecoute Scott, je sais que tu es mon alpha et partir reviendrait à abandonner la meute, ce que je ne souhaite pas mais…_

 _\- Tu as besoin d'espace ? De temps pour accepter ?_

 _\- Je… euh… oui. Je suis désolé de te lâcher comme ça, tu m'as tellement donné, quand j'ai eu besoin d'un ami tu as été là et tu sais que je te suivrais n'importe où…_ dit-il presque paniqué _._

 _\- Hey,_ répondit-il en se levant face à Isaac et en lui posant la main sur l'épaule _. Isaac…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'abandonne…_

 _\- Isaac,_ dit-il à nouveau calmement _. Ça va aller, ok ?_

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ demanda-t-il, presque soulagé et calmé _._

 _-Mais non voyons. Tu auras toujours ta place dans ma meute, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?_

 _\- Merci Scott, pour tout._

 _L'alpha se rapprocha alors de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Isaac n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de proximité, à vrai dire, la bienveillance ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien mais Scott avait été le premier à lui en apporter depuis bien longtemps. Il avait donc rendu son étreinte à son ami et était parti le cœur léger._

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

Une fois sur place, Isaac avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller rapidement. Il ne connaissait ni la langue, ni l'endroit mais à force de temps et de persévérance, cela n'avait pas été un problème bien longtemps. Dès lors, Argent avait compris que le jeune homme avait du potentiel et qu'apprendre ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait alors entrepris de lui apprendre les rudiments de la chasse et le code des chasseurs. Même s'il n'en deviendrait jamais un, connaitre cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique si jamais il devait en affronter un jour. Isaac s'était montré très discipliné et écoutait attentivement Argent mais lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il adorait partir dans les bois et se promener pendant des heures. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Emma, fraichement nommée garde forestière. Elle avait à peine 20 ans mais elle connaissait cette forêt comme personne. Isaac avait tout d'abord été très timide puis ils se retrouvaient fréquemment pour faire des rondes dans le cadre du travail de la jeune femme.

Un beau soir, Argent et Isaac étaient allés prendre un verre dans un bar et le chasseur avait bien remarqué qu'une jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans leur direction.

\- Mon jeune ami, je crois que tu as une touche ! _dit Argent_.

Isaac sourit à la boutade d'Argent et regarda en direction de la fameuse personne. Il se retourna, perdant son sourire, presque mal à l'aise.

\- Isaac, pourquoi tu sembles gêné ?

\- Euh, je… c'est que…

\- Ok, alors je vais répondre pour toi : oui, elle est mignonne et elle s'appelle Emma, vous adorez marcher ensemble pendant des heures.

\- Mais… comment…

\- Oh Isaac, c'est limite insultant là ! Je te ferais signaler que c'est mon métier de traquer les gens. Et je dois admettre que je me suis renseignée sur cette jeune garde forestière : elle est de bonne famille mais elle a perdu ses parents jeune, depuis elle vivait chez ses grands-parents qui l'ont initiée à la vie en campagne. Mais j'imagine que ça, tu le savais déjà, je me trompe ?

\- Euh… oui, _répondit-il, penaud, en regardant ses pieds, comme s'il avait honte_.

\- Isaac, regarde-moi, _dit-il alors que le jeune homme remontait doucement son regard vers lui_. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de vouloir fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais, c'est que cela ne fait que deux mois qu'Allison est…

\- Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes seul toute ta vie, elle voulait ton bonheur, et moi aussi.

\- Merci M. Argent.

\- Tu sais, nous avons passés deux mois ensemble non-stop, je crois que tu peux m'appeler Chris.

\- D'accord.

\- Je tiens cependant à te mettre en garde : je te déconseille de lui dire qui tu es véritablement.

\- Je ne pensais pas lui dire… en fait je ne sais pas.

\- Encore une fois, je te le déconseille. Tes intentions sont bonnes mais tout le monde réagit différemment à ce genre d'information. Là, il est même question de survie Isaac. Tu ne dois rien lui dire. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui Monsieur…

\- Chris, appelle-moi Chris. Très bien. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai l'impression que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Alors qu'Argent se leva et laissa un billet sur la table, Isaac le retint par la manche.

\- Merci Chris.

\- De rien mon garçon. A plus tard, _finit-il en sortant_.

Emma, voyant que l'homme qui accompagnait Isaac s'en alla, décida de se rapprocher et de s'asseoir.

\- Il s'agissait de ton tuteur ?

\- Il est ce qui s'en approche le plus, en effet. Je t'avais dit que je n'avais plus mes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien Chris a eu la gentillesse de me prendre sous son aile depuis qu'Allison…

Isaac ne put terminer sa phrase, visiblement bouleversé. Emma comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave car après deux mois passés ensemble, elle commençait à savoir quand le jeune homme était mal à l'aise ou bouleversé. Elle posa alors ses mains sur celles d'Isaac afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

\- Excuse-moi, _dit-il, les larmes aux yeux_. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour parler de ça.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Merci. Je vais y aller, demain je me lève tôt. On se verra dans les bois ?

\- Comme d'habitude, après ton jogging matinal ?

\- Ok. Passe une bonne soirée, _finit-il en lui embrassant tendrement la main puis en partant_.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma et Isaac se retrouvèrent comme convenu mais le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement que son amie semblait contrariée.

\- Que s'est-il passé depuis hier soir ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Tu m'as l'air particulièrement tendue, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dans ta nature.

\- Oh, et bien il y a une équipe de braconniers de loups qui sévit en ce moment dans la région. J'ai voulu m'occuper de cette affaire du fait que je connais bien les environs mais on m'a dit que je n'avais pas assez d'expérience pour gérer ce genre d'investigation. On m'a demandé de continuer mes rondes sans faire d'esclandre.

\- Hum, hum. Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser tomber, je me trompe ?

\- Et bien… pas vraiment ! _répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, je suis un bon traqueur alors peut-être que je peux t'aider dans tes recherches. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Un bon traqueur, tu dis ?

\- Ouais madame !

\- Très bien, je te prends au mot. Suis-moi, je vais déjà t'emmener sur les lieux du dernier braconnage.

La jeune femme passa devant et lui montra le chemin où ils arrivèrent environ deux heures plus tard. Bien avant d'arriver sur place, Isaac avait senti l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Malheureusement, ce qu'il vit sur les lieux du braconnage était bien pire de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer : il y avait des restes de loups dépecés. Emma remarqua aussitôt que son ami était bouleversé face à ce carnage.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, _commença-t-elle_. Ils font cela pour revendre la peau des loups.

\- C'est ignoble, _répondit-il les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Nous avons des traces de pas qui partent dans cette direction mais on les perd rapidement.

Isaac se dirigea alors vers la direction indiquée par Emma et s'arrêta en effet une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur les différentes odeurs qui stagnaient dans l'air, en particulier celle de la poudre puisqu'ils avaient utilisé des fusils pour abattre les loups. Emma, se trouvant derrière lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait et ne pouvait que le suivre, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre après tout. Le jeune loup-garou avança ainsi pendant une bonne heure quand ils aperçurent une vieille ferme au milieu de nulle part.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais ce serait l'endroit idéal pour des braconniers, _dit Emma_.

\- Chut, il y a quelqu'un, _chuchota-t-il_.

\- Je n'entends rien.

Isaac l'attira vers lui et ils se rapprochèrent silencieusement. Ils se retrouvèrent sous une des fenêtres de la ferme où ils purent en effet entendre les braconniers parler de leur dernière prise.

\- On est seuls, on ne peut rien faire, _commença-t-il_.

\- Tu as raison, il nous faut des renforts, _ajouta-t-elle_.

\- Moi je ne crois pas, _dit un homme derrière eux_.

Isaac et Emma se retournèrent alors pour voir un des braconniers qui les tenait en joug avec son pistolet.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? _demanda-t-il à la jeune femme_.

\- Oui.

Le jeune loup-garou ne perdit alors pas un instant et se retourna pour faire face à leur assaillant. Rapidement, il le désarma mais le coup de feu partit tout de même, dévoilant ainsi leur présence aux autres braconniers. Isaac agit aussitôt et assomma son adversaire pendant qu'Emma récupéra le pistolet puis il prit la main de la jeune fille et ils partirent en courant. Malheureusement, des coups de feu se firent entendre et les balles fusèrent autour d'eux pendant leur fuite. Instinctivement, Isaac fit passer Emma devant lui et après quelques mètres, il sentit une douleur foudroyante dans l'épaule gauche. Une balle venait de le toucher mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter alors il ne dit rien et continua à courir malgré la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de course, ils finirent par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Chacun prit son téléphone mais il n'y avait pas de réseau là où ils se trouvaient.

\- Et merde ! _dit Emma_.

\- On doit continuer de bouger, _ajouta Isaac_.

\- Tu as raison. Nous avons plusieurs heures de marche en espérant avoir bientôt du réseau pour appeler du renfort. Allons-y.

\- Je te suis.

Isaac préféra rester derrière, pour ne pas alarmer la jeune femme quant à sa blessure qui serait probablement guérie d'ici leur retour, bien que la douleur continuait de le faire souffrir.

Après une demi-heure de marche, Emma s'arrêta et regarda son téléphone mais il n'y avait toujours pas de réseau. Elle se retourna alors, étonnée du silence d'Isaac depuis qu'ils étaient repartis quand elle vit qu'il avait le teint blafard et qu'il était en sueur alors que leur rythme de marche était normal.

\- Hey, tu es sûr d'aller bien ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui, ça va, _répondit-il faiblement_. On doit continuer d'avancer.

Tandis qu'il disait ces paroles, Isaac sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il s'apprêta à tomber à terre mais Emma le retint au dernier moment. Quand elle le rattrapa, ce dernier gémit malgré lui. Emma s'aperçut qu'il y avait un problème et regarda son ami de plus près. Elle comprit la réaction d'Isaac quand elle vit qu'il avait été touché à l'épaule gauche où une tâche de sang avait déjà imbibé son pull.

\- Oh mon dieu Isaac, tu es blessé !

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, _mentit-il en souriant_.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?

\- On n'a pas le temps… _dit-il en manquant de tomber alors qu'il tentait de repartir_.

\- Ok, on s'arrête, je dois voir ta blessure.

\- Non, écoute…

\- Maintenant c'est moi qui te demande de me faire confiance, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors assieds-toi et retire ton pull.

Isaac n'eut pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. Elle soutint alors le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assied. Emma l'aida à retirer son pull puis son t-shirt, voyant que ces gestes étaient douloureux pour lui puis elle comprit pourquoi il peinait à tenir debout : il s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule et la plaie n'était pas belle du tout.

\- Isaac, mais enfin pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Mais tu es inconscient ma parole !

\- Ne sois pas fâchée s'il te plait, _dit-il presque en la suppliant_.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée voyons, _répondit-elle en se mettant devant lui_. Je suis inquiète. Tu dois souffrir le martyr et tu ne dis rien !

\- Je sais mais les braconniers vont finir par nous retrouver…

\- Chaque chose en son temps et pour le moment, je dois retirer la balle qui est dans ton épaule.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça auparavant ?

\- Je soignais les animaux de la ferme avec mes grands-parents ! _annonça-elle en lui souriant pour le rassurer_.

\- Oh, alors je suis en confiance ! _répondit-il, presque amusé si seulement il ne souffrait pas horriblement !_

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, regarde, il y a une grotte là-bas. Viens, appuis-toi sur moi.

Isaac s'apprêta à refuser son aide quand il la sentit le tenir par la taille. Il se laissa alors faire, ayant oublié ce que c'était qu'on s'occupe de lui. La seule fois qu'il avait connu cela était avec Allison.

\- Bon, je vais devoir retirer la balle.

\- C'est bon, je te fais confiance.

Isaac lui sourit pour la mettre en confiance puis se positionna dos à elle en mordant son t-shirt, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait encore plus souffrir qu'en ce moment. La jeune femme sortit son couteau qui était équipé d'une petite pince et un briquet puis chauffa l'outil afin que la plaie ne saigne pas trop lorsqu'elle retirerait la balle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à introduire la pince, Emma remarqua différentes cicatrices que le jeune homme avait un peu partout sur le dos.

\- Mon dieu Isaac, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces traces sur ton corps ?

\- Oh, euh, _commença-t-il, gêné_. Mon paternel adorait montrer qui était le patron dans la maison, _avoua-t-il honteusement_.

\- Ah, excuse-moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Bon, je commence.

Emma prit juste une seconde pour penser à Isaac. Elle se demandait comment un jeune homme comme lui, gentil et attentionné, pouvait l'être après tant de souffrances et de maltraitances. Puis voir son corps se tendre en prévision de la douleur qu'elle allait lui infliger malgré elle, la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle respira un bon coup et fit des gestes nets et précis afin de ne pas le faire trop souffrir. Lorsqu'elle introduit la pince dans la plaie, Isaac mordit fort son t-shirt et grogna mais heureusement pour lui, la balle ne se trouvait pas trop profond dans son épaule. Emma retira donc la balle et posa un mouchoir propre sur la plaie alors qu'Isaac lâcha le t-shirt et se remit à respirer.

\- Comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

\- Tu as assurée, _répondit-il entre deux respirations saccadées_.

Elle se plaça alors dans son champ de vision tout en maintenant le mouchoir sur la plaie.

\- Hey, il faut que tu respires, la douleur s'atténuera. Fais comme moi.

Elle se mit alors à faire de longues respirations qu'Isaac suivit instinctivement et cela lui permit en effet de réguler sa respiration et la douleur.

\- Emma…

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit, presque gênée puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme se laissa alors faire puis ils se séparèrent tout en se regardant amoureusement alors ce fut alors elle qui l'embrassa cette fois-ci, langoureusement. Le moment était magique pour tous les deux mais Isaac entendit au loin les braconniers qui se rapprochaient. Il se sépara de la jeune femme à contrecœur :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je suis désolé de ruiner ce moment mais ils ne sont pas loin. On doit repartir.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un sacré bon traqueur !

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un dernier baiser puis elle l'aida à se rhabiller. Elle prit son foulard et le lui mit à l'épaule pour qu'elle soit immobilisée quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'elle avait dans la main :

\- C'est la balle qui était dans mon épaule ?

\- Oh oui, tiens, garde-la en souvenir !

Isaac prit la balle et l'essuya puis se rendit compte qu'elle était marquée, comme celles des Argent. Il y regarda de plus près et put y apercevoir la tête d'un lion. Le jeune loup-garou était troublé par cette trouvaille mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus car le temps leur était compté.

Ils reprirent alors leur fuite mais Isaac comprit qu'il y avait un problème avec sa blessure. Il sentit la chaleur émaner de lui et la douleur encore plus forte qu'avant Emma ne retire la balle. Cependant, il entendait les braconniers qui les traquaient et il continua d'avancer mais après une vingtaine de minutes, il trébucha et finit un genou à terre. Emma s'arrêta et se précipita vers lui.

\- Isaac, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… sais pas, _dit-il alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue du jeune homme_.

\- Mon dieu mais tu es brûlant ! Il faut que je regarde ta blessure.

\- Non, Emma, _dit-il dans un soupir_.

Emma pestait et voir Isaac dans cet état de faiblesse, la peinait. Elle regarda autour d'eux quand elle aperçut une cabane.

\- Regarde, la chance est avec nous après tout ! _dit-elle_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle ne l'était pas, _répondit faiblement Isaac sur le ton de la plaisanterie_.

\- Allez, viens.

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout puis il s'appuya sur elle pour avancer jusqu'à la cabane. Cette dernière devait être abandonnée depuis un moment mais il y avait un lit de camp et au moins, ils étaient au chaud. Elle l'assit sur le lit et n'attendit pas sa permission pour le déshabiller afin de voir la plaie. Alors qu'Emma commençait à retirer le pansement de fortune qu'elle avait fait avec un mouchoir, le téléphone d'Isaac sonna. Chacun souffla, soulagé qu'il y ait enfin du réseau.

\- Allo, Chris, ce que ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! _dit le jeune loup-garou_.

\- Mais bon dieu où es-tu ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée !

\- Ecoute, avec Emma on est parti sur la piste de braconniers dans les bois et on ne recevait pas de réseau.

\- Quoi ?!

\- On les a trouvé mais en nous échappant ils m'ont blessé à l'épaule.

\- Oui mais tu as guéri ?

\- Chris, Emma a retiré la balle de mon épaule et il y a un symbole dessus, comme sur les tiennes.

\- Oh, _répondit-il, troublé_.

\- Euh, Isaac, _dit Emma_. Je crois qu'on a un problème.

\- Il y avait une tête de lion sur la balle, _continua Isaac à Argent_.

Emma prit le pansement et se mit devant Isaac en le lui montrant.

\- Euh, Chris, on a un problème. Mon sang est devenu noir.

\- Et merde ! Ce symbole, c'est celui d'une famille de chasseurs mal réputés de la région. Il doit y avoir de l'aconit sur les balles.

\- Oh…

\- Isaac, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda Emma, paniquée_.

\- Bon, tu vas activer le GPS sur ton téléphone, _dit Argent._ Comme ça je vais vous rejoindre. En attendant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- Ouais, génial !

\- Tu crois que la garde forestière pourra t'aider ?

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et Chris ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dépêche-toi, tu veux. Ils ne sont pas loin.

Isaac raccrocha et réfléchit à la façon dont il devait expliquer les choses à Emma sans tout lui révéler. Cette dernière paraissait paniquée.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as ? _commença-t-elle_.

\- Ecoute, apparemment, il y avait du poison sur la balle et c'est maintenant dans mon organisme. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Lequel ?

\- Par le feu.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Il faut brûler l'intérieur de la plaie et le poison disparaîtra.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Je sais que c'est fou mais là, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Non, écoute maintenant qu'on a du réseau, on va appeler les renforts et les secours. Ils vont s'occuper de toi…

\- Emma, je ne tiendrai pas jusque-là. Ce poison est… rapide et mortel pour moi. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire mais j'ai besoin de toi, je n'ai pas accès à la plaie. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

\- Euh… je…

\- S'il te… argh !

La blessure le faisait de plus en plus souffrir et Emma ne pouvait pas rester indifférente face à la douleur que ressentait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Bon ok, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Il faut brûler la plaie de l'intérieur.

\- Ouais mais encore ? J'ai pas vraiment un chalumeau sous la main !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait l'aider quand il vit l'arme qu'Emma avait subtilisée au braconnier. Il la prit en main, retira le chargeur et prit une balle.

\- On va utiliser une petite quantité de poudre de cette balle que tu vas mettre dans la plaie et tu allumeras avec ton briquet.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Et si je mets trop de poudre, tu y as pensé à ça !

\- Emma, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je mets vraiment ma vie entre tes mains.

\- Super, tu ne me mets pas la pression à part ça !

La jeune femme prit alors la balle et l'ouvrit avec sa pince. Elle regarda la poudre quand elle vit qu'Isaac était en train de perdre connaissance. Elle se leva alors pour lui faire face, posa la balle et prit son visage entre ses mains :

\- Hey, Isaac, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu me dises quoi faire.

\- Désolé, _dit-il doucement_. Je suis si fatigué.

\- Je sais, mais reste avec moi, ok ? Quelle quantité je dois mettre tu crois ?

\- Juste un petit peu.

\- Ok, bon, tu ferais bien de t'allonger.

Le jeune homme la regarda, le regard brouillé par la fièvre puis il retira sa ceinture, s'allongea sur le ventre et la mordit.

Voyant l'état d'Isaac se dégrader à vue d'œil, Emma comprit qu'il avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre les secours. Elle devait agir et vite alors elle ne perdit pas un instant, mit quelques grains de poudre dans la plaie et prit son briquet. Elle rapprocha la flamme de la plaie qui s'embrasa immédiatement. Elle vit le corps d'Isaac se tordre de douleur et il hurla en mordant la ceinture de toutes ses forces puis après quelques secondes, elle le vit perdre connaissance.

\- Isaac ? _demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de son visage_. Hey ?

Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours puis elle souffla, rassuré de l'entendre inspirer et expirer. Elle se leva et chercha alors de quoi lui refaire un pansement. Elle finit par trouver des torchons qui feraient l'affaire et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refaire le pansement, elle vit que le sang était redevenu rouge et la plaie ne saignait presque plus. Elle la regarda à nouveau, troublée, quand elle entendit Isaac se réveiller.

\- Hey, vas doucement, _lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait_. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux, merci. Heureusement que tu étais là. J'ai été longtemps dans les vapes ?

\- Quelques minutes. Il fait presque nuit, on ferait mieux de rester ici, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, ils ne sont pas loin. Et c'est la pleine lune, _ajouta-t-il, soucieux_.

\- C'est un problème ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Non mais allons-y.

Il se rhabilla et ils repartirent directement, guidés par la lumière naturelle de la pleine lune. Isaac se concentrait pour garder le contrôle, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se transforme devant Emma ! Alors comme il se sentait beaucoup mieux, ils accélérèrent le pas mais il s'arrêta subitement et la jeune femme se stoppa in extrémis, à deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Ca va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ?

\- On est encerclé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! _dit une voix devant eux_. On aura mis toute la journée mais on a enfin réussi à vous mettre la main dessus. On vous a raté de peu à la cabane mais on y a appris quelque chose de très intéressant ! _continua le braconnier_.

\- Ah ouais, quoi donc, que vous êtes de beaux salauds ? _dit Emma_.

\- Toi, ne me cherche pas ! Le sang noir en réaction à l'aconit, ça ne pardonne pas ! On a là de beaux spécimens de loups garous !

\- Quoi ? _dit la jeune femme_. Vous avez vraiment les fils qui se touchent !

\- Toi… _commença le chasseur en pointant son arme sur Emma_.

\- Laissez-là ! _dit Isaac en se mettant devant elle_. C'est moi que vous cherchez, elle n'est au courant de rien.

\- Au courant de quoi ? _demanda-t-elle._

\- Ecoute-moi bien, _répondit Isaac en lui chuchotant_. Quand je te le dirais, tu pars en courant.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses ! Finissons-en !

Tandis que l'homme arma son fusil, il fut rejoint par une demi-dizaine de chasseurs qui les mirent en joug. Isaac n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de leur sauter dessus et de se transformer. Pendant l'attaque, Emma était pétrifiée. En effet, elle vit Isaac bondir vers leurs attaquants mais avec le peu de luminosité qui régnait, elle n'entendit que des grognements, des bruits de chair déchirée et des cris de douleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence régnait à nouveau. Elle vit cependant une silhouette qui était restée debout et qui ressemblait à celle d'Isaac. Elle l'appela alors et il se retourna mais elle ne vit que ses yeux brillants jaunes. Elle eut un sursaut puis voulut partir mais Argent arriva juste derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien, _dit-il_.

\- Non, non ! Il y a une bête avec des yeux jaunes là-bas !

\- Calme-toi, c'est fini.

Emma se retourna alors, blottie contre Argent, quand elle vit la silhouette aux yeux jaunes se rapprocher. Malgré la peur, elle était curieuse et resta plantée là quand elle vit à la lueur de la lune qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac dont le visage et les yeux redevenaient normaux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Chris, ils allaient nous tuer.

\- Je sais.

\- Emma ? _demanda Isaac_. Tu vas bien ?

\- Hein ? Moi ? Oh oui, génial, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le clip de « Thriller » mais sinon ça va super !

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

\- Un loup-garou.

\- Rien que ça !

\- Emma…

\- Vous en êtes un vous aussi ? _demanda-t-elle à Argent_.

\- Non.

\- Ramenez-moi s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien.

Tous les trois repartirent alors dans le silence vers les voitures. Argent ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Isaac ne désirant pas effrayer encore plus Emma et cette dernière ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou d'un rêve !

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Isaac se réveilla, il partit courir se défouler en forêt afin d'oublier cette journée où tout avait basculé. Jusqu'ici, il recommençait à avoir la joie de vivre et cette fichue journée avait tout gâché. Quand il rentra, il était en nage et Argent était en train de prendre son café dans la cuisine. Le jeune loup-garou prit une petite bouteille d'eau et la but presque entièrement.

\- Tu as dû bien courir si tu es dans cet état, _commença le chasseur_.

\- J'en avais besoin.

\- Tu es conscient qu'on va devoir partir ?

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai regardé et nous pourrons avoir un vol pour ce soir. On retourne à Beacon Hills. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Tu as certainement raison. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche.

Isaac prit alors une douche bien chaude qui lui permit de se détendre tous les muscles, tendus à cause de ces contrariétés. Il sortit, mit une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Emma. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, complètement pris au dépourvu. Emma, quant à elle, sourit, amusée de la situation et surtout de la vue du jeune homme torse nu devant elle.

\- Bonjour, _dit-elle_.

\- …

\- Tu as perdu ta langue depuis hier ?

\- Je… euh… non. Excuse-moi, bonjour. Je suis confus, que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

\- Mr Argent m'a laissé entrer.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- En effet, _répondit-elle_ , un petit sourire en coin. Je tombe mal peut-être ?

\- Euh, non, c'est que je sors de la douche…

\- Je vois ça mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas tout nu.

Les joues d'Isaac devinrent alors rouges écarlates, ce qui fit doucement rire la jeune fille. Il se dirigea alors vers son dressing et disparut quelques instants le temps d'enfiler un boxer, un t-shirt et un pantalon. Quand il revint auprès d'Emma, Isaac semblait déjà plus à l'aise.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? _lui demanda-t-elle_.

\- Bien, grâce à toi. Et toi ?

\- Bien, grâce à toi, _répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants_. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi à la situation et je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas nécessaire. A vrai dire, tu as pris plutôt bien la chose et je suis d'ailleurs surpris de te revoir ici maintenant. En temps normal, les gens ne restent pas auprès de personnes comme moi.

\- Et si moi j'avais envie de rester avec toi ? _dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur le torse du jeune loup-garou_.

\- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Tu n'as plus l'air effrayé ?

\- Hier soir, quand j'étais dans mon bain, j'ai repensé à des histoires que me racontait mon grand-père lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il me disait qu'il y avait fort longtemps, les gens d'ici ne craignaient pas les loups garous car ils vivaient parmi nous mais un beau jour, des familles de chasseurs sont arrivés et les ont presque tous tués. Ceux qui sont restés en vie ont fui.

\- En effet, c'est ce que m'a raconté Chris.

\- Mr Argent ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, tu aurais pu le faire le nombre de fois incalculable où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls en forêt. Au lieu de ça, tu as toujours été de bonne compagnie et hier encore, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Je veux apprendre à te connaitre, _continua-t-elle en se collant à lui_. Et toi ?

\- Tu sais, au début de l'été, si je suis arrivé ici, c'était pour échapper à la réalité. Je venais de perdre ma petite amie, Allison, la fille de Chris. Elle est morte devant moi et je n'arrivais pas à faire face. Et puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie et tu m'as littéralement redonné le goût de vivre. Tu m'as sorti la tête hors de l'eau. Moi aussi j'ai envie de te connaitre davantage.

Il prit alors tendrement le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut en premier lieu plutôt chaste puis il devint plus intense et ils furent contraints de se séparer, le souffle leur manquant. Au même moment, on frappa à sa porte, Argent voulant lui parler. Il sourit, embrassa la main de sa compagne et rejoignit Argent dans le salon.

\- Nous devons y aller, je viens d'avoir un message de Scott. Il a un béta et il ne sait pas vraiment comment le gérer.

\- Chris, est-ce que je peux rester ici ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voudrais, pour une fois dans ma vie, penser un peu à moi. Sauf si tu as vraiment besoin de moi…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Tu as raison mon garçon. Crois-moi quand je te dis que la vie est trop courte. Profite autant que tu peux.

\- Chris, je voulais te remercier pour tout.

\- De rien mon grand. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai un train pour Lyon dans une heure et ensuite je prends l'avion. Surtout, tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre problème, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Sois prudent !

\- Toi aussi.

Chris prit alors le jeune homme dans ses bras. En temps normal, il n'était pas homme à verser une larme mais il savait ce qu'avait enduré Isaac dans sa vie et avec la mort d'Allison, il aurait pu être anéanti mais il avait su rebondir et retrouver goût à la vie. Il connaissait peu de personnes avec une telle volonté de vivre et de ce fait, il ne pouvait que vouloir le protéger, comme un fils. Isaac, quant à lui, se laissa faire quand Chris le prit dans ses bras, bien que peu habitué à ce genre de proximité et de démonstration d'affection mais il se prêta au jeu. Le chasseur desserra son étreinte, sourit au loup-garou puis partit.

Isaac retourna auprès d'Emma et lui prit les mains puis la guida jusqu'à son lit où il s'y assit. Elle se blotti alors contre son torse :

\- Tout va bien ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui, tout va très bien.

Isaac sourit alors car à cet instant précis, il était heureux.


End file.
